A Passionate Farewell
by DarkCadence
Summary: He comes to her in the dark of night, wanting to leave her with something to hold on to while he is away. Once she is in his arms, will he be able to leave, or will his desire to be with her hold him there? Part of my SangoSesshoumaru series.


He stood over the bed, watching her chest rise and fall slowly as she slept. There was somethng about her that he found truly irresistible, and yet she looked so peaceful that he almost didn't want to wake her. Almost. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to give in to his desires, but she had broken through every defense he had ever managed to build around his heart. With a slight smirk on his face, he bent down and traced his claws lightly over her jawline, a thin trail of blood forming in their wake. She stirred and opened her eyes, gasping when she saw him standing over her.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" she asked, glancing over to the window. "It's still dark outside."

He didn't bother to answer her with words, and instead lowered himself onto the bed, straddling her hips. He bent down and began to kiss her neck, lightly scraping his fangs over her flesh. She let out a soft moan, and wrapped her fingers in his hair.

"Mmmmm..what are you thinking, taiyoukai? You may not need sleep, but I do..."

He growled deep in his throat and brought his finger up to her lips. "Silence, Sango. You will sleep when I am finished, believe me." In one swift motion, he captured her wrists in one hand and pinned them high above her head, and untying the silk kimono she had wrapped around her body. The he slowly slid his claws down the light fabric of her yukata, splitting it down the middle and pulling it aside, tracing his claws around her nipples and pinching lightly.

The taijiya shuddered, a shiver running down her spine and stared at him. He never ceased to amaze her, and this was truly a side of her demon lord she hadn't seen before. A soft smile spread across her face, his attentions a more than welcome distraction from her slumber. Gently, she wiggled her arms, but she knew it was in vain. He had her exactly where he wanted her, and she intended to enjoy every minute of it.

His tongue roamed over her pulse, and he slowly sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, causing her to cry out and jerk her head back slightly at the sudden pain. Then she relaxed, and he began to drink her essense, his tongue swirling lightly around the puncture wounds he had left behind. His free hand ran down her body and settled just above her navel, claws scratching softly at her skin. She shivered again and moaned as he let his hand slide lower, spreading her legs wide. Then without warning, he slipped his fingers into her folds to find that she was already quite wet.

"Hm, Sango, were you waiting for me?" he asked, licking her blood from his lips. She felt herself blush, but didn't say a word. Her silence was rewarded as he slid two fingers into her effortlessly, pressing deeply into her core. "I must say, I was not expecting you to be so quickly aroused."

Sango couldn't help but answer him, this time. "You lie," she murmured softly, pushing her hips up into his hand and opening her legs a bit more to take him in fully. "You know exactly what you do to me..."

Sesshoumaru pushed his fingers into her as far as they would go, and began to thrust slowly. "I never lie," he said, staring into her soulful brown eyes and letting his thumb caress her clit lightly, causing her to cry out as her body began to shudder. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he leaned in and kissed her lips, cutting off her words. "Simply enjoy yourself, my taijiya. This is all for you," he whispered in her ear as he parted.

She pushed her hips up into his hand, meeting his thrusts with urgency, her eyes begging him silently not to stop, to take her to the edge and back again. He let go of her wrists and grabbed ahold of her hip, digging his claws into her flesh and taking her already hardened nipple into his mouth once again. She gasped in pleasure, bringing her hands down and running her fingers through his long, silver locks, pushing his head into her chest. He grunted lowly, sucking at her breast and grazing her skin with his fangs, increasing the pace of his fingers inside her channel. The taiyoukai pressed his thumb into her sensitive nub, hard, and was rewarded with a cry of joy as his taijiya's body began to shake violently, her walls clenching down around his fingers as her first orgasm of the night coursed through her, leaving her breathless.

Slowly he removed his fingers from her core, bringing them to his lips and licking her sweet nectar from them, his eyes locked with hers the entire time. She leaned up a bit and caressed his cheek with her fingers, and his lips moved from his own digits to hers, sucking them into his mouth. She moaned, her cheeks flushed and a soft, wanton smile spread over her lips. He tangled his fingers with hers for a moment and then leaned in, planting soft kisses over her neck and chest before moving down her body to position himself between her legs. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating to him, and he felt his own needs surge painfully. But he would hold himself back as long as possible, wanting nothing more than to give this small human beneath him all the pleasure she could imagine and more.

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into her hips and held her still, slipping his tongue into her folds and licking lightly, up and down. A gratifying hiss escaped from Sango's lips as he swirled his tongue around her clit, licking and biting down gently. She thought that she would surely go made from the ecstacy of it all. She moaned and gasped, lifting her legs over his shoulders and pushing her hips up to give him better access to her treasure, which belonged solely to him. She had never been with anyone else.

The taiyoukai flicked his tongue against her most sensitive spot for what seemed like an eternity, and the taijiya felt another wave of pleasure washing over her. With a loud cry, she screamed his name and allowed herself to release, her body shaking and convulsing wildly. He smirked into her folds and drove his tongue deep into her channel and lapping up the juices which he had caused to flow forth from her body freely. He felt her walls tightening around his tongue as she rode out the aftermath of her orgasm, moaning and screaming until she was breathless once more. He couldn't take it. He needed relief.

With one final swirl of his tongue, he stood and removed his clothing quickly, tossing the garments aside carelessly. Then he moved up her body and positioned his hips against hers, pushing her legs as far apart as they would go. Sesshoumaru leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her hungrily as he thrust forward, burying himself inside of her completely. Sango growled and purred against his kisses, tilting her hips up slightly to meet him, to take him inside of her fully. She began to rock against him, but he held her fast, stopping any movement she was attempting to make.

"Be still, Sango," he said through clenched teeth, knowing that if she continued in such a way that he would not last long. He needed her, wanted her with every fibre of his being. But he knew that he couldn't let himself lose control, not completely, or he would tear her apart. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. Slowly, he began to pump in and out of her tight body, the friction almost causing him to go over the edge in an instant.

She wrapped her legs up around his waist, moaning and panting with each thrust. Sweat glistened on the taijiya's body, and she lulled her head back, closing her eyes tightly and allowing herself to get lost in the moment, in the pleasant sensations he sent flooding through her veins. The sounds she was making were enough to drive even the normally calm, stoic taiyoukai over the edge, and he began to pound into her, faster and harder with each thrust, lifting her hips up off the bed each time he moved forward. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, a loud, passionate, gutteral scream which rose from her very core, and her body clenched down around his manhood as she took off, feeling as though she were flying. Sango dug her fingers into his shoulders, her nails sinking into his flesh as deeply as they could, and that slight pain was enough to cause him to lose control. With a loud growl, he spilled his seed into her, thrusting until he was spent and collapsing on top of her but remaining deep within her body. She called out his name and her body thrashed, giving itself over to ecstacy one last time before she, too, collapsed back against the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her chest.

He rolled onto his back, gathering her in his arms and holding her close. She nuzzled under his neck, too exhausted to form words. He ran his claws through her long, dark hair, inhaling her scent until it almost made him feel dizzy. How did she have such power over him? When had he lost his control? And it was all for her. She was the only one who could cause him to let down his guard, to allow himself to be vulernable. He tilted his head and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, Sango," he whispered in her ear.

She murmured softly, incoherently, and her eyes drifted shut. He held her for a moment, feeling her breathing slow as she descended into a deep sleep. When he was sure that she wouldn't wake if he moved, he gently lifted her from his chest and laid her down on the bed, pulling the soft, silk sheets up over her body. Reluctantly, he rose to his feet, gathering his clothing from the ground where it had somehow ended up in the heat of passion. Silently, he dressed himself and then bent over her sleeping form, pressing his lips to her cheek. He hated to leave her, but he had duties to attend to. All he could hope was that she would forgive him for departing without telling her. He was sure that if she held on to what they had just shared, that she wouldn't be too angry. With a soft, almost sad smile, he traced his fingertips lightly over her cheek and turned, walking quickly from the room before he lost his resolve.


End file.
